Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, their Pirates, and No-Face/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds
(In Neverland, which is a beautiful small island, at a beachside of a south lagoon, there rested a pirate ship. And on board, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-rovin’ over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It’s the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they are Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, and Assistant Captain Popple’s crew. And here comes the introductions. The first pirate is a humanoid red-furred fox wearing a light yellow floppy farmer hat, a pale green long-sleeved shirt, a green vest, and dark green pants. He is Brer Fox. The second pirate is a big brown furred bear wearing a red hat, a blue short-sleeved jacket, and sometimes carried a wooden club. He is Brer Bear. The third pirate is a well-built human man with short black hair, thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a silver armored samurai-like helmet with a metal face mask covering his mouth and nose, spiky, silver shoulder pads, a dark purple sleeveless tunic, a black obi, spiky, silver, handless, fingerless gauntlets on his arms and hands, black stockings, a spiky, silver shin pads, black boots, and a long, flowing, purple cape. He is Shredder. The fourth pirate is a tall, muscular android with turning fork-esque strand of hair on his head, wearing gray chained shoulder straps, gray shoulder pads, a dark red loincloth, gray wristbands, gray scanner-like eyeglasses, a yellow TV screen-like belt, a silver armored plate on the abdomen, and red shoes, and inside the robot's abdomen section is a pink brain creature with purple eyes and white crooked teeth. He is Krang. The fifth pirate is a mutant warthog with light brown fur, a purple mohawk with a ponytail, and is wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. He is Bebop. The sixth pirate is a mutant rhino with dark gray skin, a light gray nose horn, yellow eyes, and is wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots. He is Rocksteady. The seventh pirate is a muscular humanoid penguin with black and white feathers, slate blue feathers on the head, and a dark orange beak with a red tip on the nose, pale orange webbed feet, and is wearing a red cape, and black pants with a light lavender sash with a yellow buckle. He is Drake. The eighth pirate is a humanoid rat with pale brown fur — with a gray 5:00 shadow — short black combed hair, a long pink red rat tail sticking out of his rear side of his pants, and a big pink red nose, and wearing a black opera-like suit, a black cape with red trimming, a pink and purple striped tie, white opera gloves, a gray sleeveless button-up vest, black pants, and black shoes. He is Ratigan. The ninth pirate is a muscular white skeleton man, brown eyes, black hair and mustache, and wearing a white sombrero, a white long-sleeved shirt, a white long-sleeved suit, and white boots, and sometimes carries a guitar. He is Ernesto de la Cruz. The tenth pirate is a mean, old man with short gray hair, gray sideburns, crooked teeth, a brown right eye, and a magic metal screw in place of his left eye, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, black suspenders, a gray sleeveless short vest, black pants, a black loose bow tie, black shoes with tall dark gray spats, a black long-sleeved long tailcoat, and sometimes wears a tall black top hat with a dark gray ribbon. He is Professor Screweyes. The eleventh pirate is a tall figure with dark blue skin and yellow eyes and wearing a large white top hat, a blue and white sleeveless cloak held by a ruby brooch, a white long-sleeved suit, a pair of white gloves, a monocle, and sometimes carried a scepter with a blue diamond on it. He is Count Bleck. The twelfth pirate is a short joker-looking guy wearing a violet and golden joker hat with three yellow jewels, a violet and golden long-sleeved cloak, black pants, black shoes, hot pink lipstick, black gloves and a black and white mask with yellow eyes. He is Dimentio. The thirteenth pirate is a humanoid rat with gray fur, yellow eyes, green pupils, a black nose, mustache-styled whiskers, sharp teeth, and wearing a pinkish-purple long-sleeved shirt, a dark red sleeveless tunic, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a black cape with dark indigo trimming. He is Jenner. The fourteenth pirate is a cruel-looking man with short spiky brown hair, a spiky brown goatee, and wearing a black short-sleeved short jumpsuit (With the red letter “A” on it) over a gray long-sleeved bodily jumpsuit, a yellow belt with a gold buckle, red shoulder pads with black dots all over it and a yellow spike on each shoulder, yellow bracelets, gray gloves, a yellow mask with black eyes and red slanting pupils, and yellow, black, and red boots. He is Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder. And the last pirate is a tall, slender, middle-aged man with fair skin, wrinkles, gray hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, a kabuki mask, which was mostly colored in white, with red markings — symbolizing his anger and hate — and eyes that are colored a piercing yellow, a black long-sleeved trench coat, black gloves, black leg wraps, and black ankle-length ninja boots. He is Professor Robert Callahan AKA Yokai. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except Brer Fox and Brer Bear, went up to a Captain’s headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry; They want to leave Neverland and forget about killing Kanta Ogaki's group and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it’s all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to a male puppet-type Digimon and four male mutants. The male puppet-type Digimon has wooden skin, red eyes and a little long metal nose, and wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon. The first male mutant is a male anthro rat with peach skin, small eyes, white buckteeth, small whiskers, a black nose, and wearing a yellow and orange plug hat, dark blue goggles, a red, yellow, and silver battery pack with a blue crisscross outlet plug-like buckle clipped around the torso, a blue belt with a plug wire-carrying wheel on the left side, turquoise rubber gloves, turquoise boots, and a yellow long-sleeved jumpsuit with a neck collar flap. He is Megavolt, the crazy, yet intelligent, member of the Fearsome Four. The second male mutant is a male duck with white feathers, an orange beak and webbed feet, short light brown hair on the top of his head, and wearing a red and purple jester hat, both with jingle bells and acts like a mask, a pale blue court ruff around his neck, white gloves, a purple knee-length jumpsuit with long orange sleeves, one with red polka dots and another with red stripes, purple sleeve rims, and red shoes. He is Quackerjack, the hyperactive member of the Fearsome Four. The third male mutant is a male half-duck, half-plant creature with green feathers, an orange beak, vines for arms, leaves for hands, brown root legs, purple dandelion-like hair, and blue eyes. He is Bushroot, the pessimistic leader of the Fearsome Four. And the last male mutant is a male blue water-like dog. He is Liquidator, the polite member of the Fearsome Four. As they exited the captain, admiral, and assistant captain’s headquarters, with Puppetmon carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) Mates and pirates: Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, the mates greeted them happily) Puppetmon: Good morning, shipmates! Quackerjack: It’s a beautiful morning! Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator: Yeah! (Suddenly, Bebop and Rocksteady roughly yanked Bushroot up to them and Shredder and Krang) Shredder: And what’s good about it, Puppetmon, Fearsome Four?! Bebop: (Snorts) Especially when we’re on this island? Rocksteady: Yeah, there’s nothing good about it! Krang: But thanks for asking us! (The four tossed Bushroot aside, bumping him into Megavolt. Vicious and Callahan then grabbed Megavolt and Vicious pointed his sword at Megavolt’s belly) Vicious: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island. Callahan: Not to mention no treasure to steal lately whatsoever! (They then released Megavolt, bumping him into Puppetmon. As Puppetmon was about to recover, his nose got caught in Jenner's gun nose) Jenner: While his captainship, admiralship, and assistant captain plays ring around the rosy with that Kanta Ogaki brat! Ratigan: And his friend, Darkwing Duck's daughter is more annoying than a talking macaw. Drake: Heck, one time they beat us, that girl wouldn’t shut up on her gloating on us! Ratigan: Especially with that pink guy that says "Poyo" all the time! Drake: That's all he ever says! Puppetmon: Look out there, it might go off! (Puppetmon freed his nose from Jenner’s gun and he stumbled back) Megavolt: Well, excuse us for…! (Suddenly, Ernesto lassoed Puppetmon and the Fearsome Four’s necks up with a rope lasso and barely hung them) Ernesto: We want to get back to the business of looting ships! (Screweyes then came up to them with his machete) Screweyes: Why, I even almost forgot to slit a throat! Especially when it comes to making our enemies dismembered! (He sliced his machete on the ropes on Puppetmon and the Fearsome Four's necks, freeing them. After recovering, the mates glared at them) Liquidator: Why not lash out at the captain, admiral, and assistant captain instead about your problems?! Puppetmon: That way…. Vicious: Because they will punish us with death! Ratigan: Especially with the captain's pet Piranha Plant, Petey Piranha! Drake: I don’t like to be Piranha Plant bait at all! Bleck: Me neither. Dimentio: It wouldn’t be pleasant to be eaten like hors d'oeuvres! Bushroot: So what?! Quackerjack: Go talk to them! Vicious: (Throwing his knife at them) Then why don't you better drop it to them?! (The mates dodged the knife. Then the crew began throwing their knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Drake: Tell him we want to go back to sea, see?! (On “See,” he throws his dagger at the mates, but they dodged, only for the knife to hit and knock over a barrel full of slop on Bushroot, causing the pirates to laugh at them. After cleaning Bushroot off, he and the mates glared at the pirates. They then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with Puppetmon still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain, admiral, and assistant captain, they began talking) Puppetmon: The crew is so immature! Quackerjack: I agree! Megavolt: (Mockingly) “Why don't you better drop it to them?” (In his real angry voice) Who does he and the crew think they are? Gruff male voice: Let me guess. They picked on you again? (They stopped and noticed a creature, two humans, and a cat Pokemon. The creature is a male evil Power Ranger with jet black skin, sinister white pupil-less eyes, and wearing a dark red long-sleeved bodily jumpsuit with a silver webbing design, dark red boots, dark red gloves with silver gauntlets and claws, and a dark red, black, and silver helmet with a Z on top. He is Lord Zedd. The first human is a woman with long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end, green eyes, and is wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. She is Jessie. The last human is a man with short chin-length light blue hair, light blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. He is James. And the cat Pokemon is a Normal-type scratching cat Pokemon with light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has a oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth. Anyway, Puppetmon and the Fearsome Four recognized them casually) Puppetmon and Fearsome Four: Hey, Lord Zedd, Team Rocket. Bushroot: And yeah, they did. Puppetmon: Treated like garbage again. Liquidator: As usual. Meowth: You really think they'll leave us alone about it until we do? They're pirates. Always the tough guys. Zedd: Especially always the cold-hearted pirates who treat you like garbage. James: Especially me. Heck, one time, they dumped a bucket full on chum on me just because I chickened out on talking to the captain, admiral, and assistant captain of leaving this place. Meowth: How can we not? Jessie: You even reeked of chum for a week after washing it off. Meowth: Anyway, let’s just go talk to the captain, admiral, and assistant captain about this and they’ll stop! James: Indeed. Bushroot: Come on. Megavolt: Let's do this. (Then they, along with Zedd and Team Rocket, continued to their captain, admiral, and assistant captain. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Neverland on his desk with two males looking with him. The captain is an extremely muscular man with ugly, crooked fingernails, long red shoulder-length hair, crooked teeth, neon green eyes, and wearing dark red torso-like armor, spiky dark red shoulder pads, dark red gauntlets, dark red armored pants, and dark red boots, and he has a silver hook in place of his left hand. He is Ruber. The first male is an evil version of Darkwing Duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak and webbed feet, and wearing a red long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, a yellow long-sleeved coat with four black buttons, a black mask, a red fedora with a red ribbon, and a black cape with a red color inside. He is Negaduck, admiral of the pirate crew. And the last male is a Beanbean creature with green skin and yellow pupil-less eyes, and wearing a black beret hat with a green topper, a purple eyemask, a pair of white gloves, a purple and pale blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He is Popple, the assistant captain of the crew, who sometimes acts as a pacifist when it comes to Kanta Ogaki and his friends. Anyway, Ruber and Negaduck got annoyed and angry while they read the Neverland map on the desk with Popple looking bored) Ruber: Blast that Kanta Ogaki, and his friends, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, and Kirby, too! Negaduck: I completely agree, Ruber. If only we could find their hideout, we’d trap them in there! Popple: (Nonchalant) I know, Negaduck, but where is it? Negaduck: Good question, Popple. Ruber: Hmm, Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched there already. And we combed Cannibal Cove. (Negaduck suddenly noticed a spot on the map’s western part of the island) Negaduck: (Pointing at it) How about here? Ruber: No, no! That’s Dragon Clan ter...! (Negaduck suddenly stopped him and began to change his mind) Negaduck: But what if we…? (He whispers in Ruber’s ear, and Ruber smiled evilly on this while Popple got confused) Ruber: Wait a minute. That’s it. Good idea, Negaduck. Popple: What's the plan this time? Ruber: Those scale-skinned magic breathers know this island than we do on our own ship. (He and Negaduck began to ponder) Ruber: I wonder.... Negaduck: Yeah…. Popple: What's those magic-breathing lizards have to do with a new plan? (Then, the mates arrived as Puppetmon placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. Ruber and Negaduck, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them along with Popple briefly) Puppetmon: Good morning, Captain, Admiral, and Assistant Captain! Quackerjack: It’s a beautiful morning! Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator: Yeah! Zedd: Talk about a chain reaction. Jessie: That's the same thing you said before to the crew. (Suddenly, Ruber and Negaduck got an idea that they shouted out, startling the mates and Popple) Ruber: I got it! Negaduck: Yes! Perfect! What is it? (The captain and admiral turned to Popple and the mates) Ruber: We’ll ask Therru and Arren! (The mates gave confused looks) Mates: Therru and Arren? Negaduck: You know, the Dragon Princess and her Dragon Prince husband. Popple: If you recall correctly. (Realizing, the mates understood) Meowth: Now I remember. Negaduck: They’ll know where Kanta's group is hiding. (Popple and the mates, except Zedd, however, were unsure of this) Zedd: Excellent idea! Puppetmon: But what makes you think they’ll talk? Meowth: If I recall correctly, they're Kanta's friends. Zedd: (Shaking his clenched fist at the mates) Silence, you wimps! (Popple was about to speak) Zedd: And you too, Big Mouth! Popple: Boo! Boo, I say! I'm not a Big Mouth! Ruber: ENOUGH!! (They quiet down) Negaduck: (Shrugging them off) As we were saying, a little persuasion can help. Ruber: Now, what torture shall we think of? Zedd: Boiling in oil? Ruber: Nah, too hot. Puppetmon: How about keelhauling? Ruber: No! We’re not injuring them! Jessie: I know of a lady-like torture in Therru's case! Ruber: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Jessie: How about marooning? Ruber: No! Negaduck: That’s stupid. (They suddenly got an idea) Ruber: I know! We’ll try marooning them! Negaduck: My sentiments, exactly! (Jessie groans while slapping her hand on her forehead in annoyance, for it was her idea. Suddenly, they heard a Southern accented voice singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow’s nest Brer Bear singing badly while playing on his accordion. Next to him, Brer Fox is covering his ears with his hat to block out the horrible singing) Brer Bear: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life You’ll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even Ruber and Negaduck and even Zedd are annoyed by the bad singing. Popple and the mates, on the other hand, just ignored his bad singing. Brer Fox gestured Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd to make Brer Bear stop) Brer Bear: The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Brer Fox’s gestures, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd pulled their guns and silver staff with a Z symbol at the end out and they shot the accordion out of Brer Bear’s hands, making it fall into the water, splashing Megavolt in the process) Megavolt: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! Quackerjack: (Laughing hysterically) You look like a drowned R-A-T for Ratigan's sake, Sparky! Megavolt: (Angrily) Don't call me "Sparky!" (Brer Bear shouted down to Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd in anger) Brer Bear: Hey! What’s the big idea?! I was just singing a song here! I was just almost done when you shot at me! Ruber: Well, next time, sing better like Ernesto de la Cruz! Negaduck and Zedd: And deal with it! (Angrily, Brer Bear, while climbing down with Brer Fox, climbed down to the other side of the ship as well while they talked) Brer Bear: I don’t understand why they didn’t just shout at me not to annoy them instead of shooting my accordion. I rather go and knock someone’s head clean off! Brer Fox: Like who? Someone in our crew? Last time you did that to Bebop and Rocksteady, they gave you a good uppercut and we had to break up the fight between you three knuckleheads! Brer Bear: I did not like it when Bebop and Rocksteady uppercutted me. Brer Fox: “Uppercutted” is not the right word! Brer Bear: Then let me rephrase it. I did not like it when Bebop and Rocksteady punched me. Brer Fox: Now what you just rephrased is much better. Brer Bear: Thank you, Brer Fox. (During their conversation, Popple rolled his eyes in annoyance secretly while stifling a laugh, for he knew their physical and verbal arguments and conversations can be confusing and annoying. After they were gone, Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd puts the guns and staff away and changed the subject) Ruber: Now, where were we? Negaduck: Before we were interrupted…. Bushroot: Wow, Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, and Lord Zedd. Liquidator: Shooting the accordion out of Brer Bear’s hands in the middle of his cadenza? Quackerjack: (Laughs a bit) That ain’t good form, you know. Megavolt: Especially that one time when Popple almost got eaten. (Puppetmon, Bushroot, and Liquidator got shocked on what Megavolt and Quackerjack said and angrily tried to shush them, but it was too late. Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple heard them and turned to them calmly at first) Negaduck: Good form, Megavolt and Quackerjack? Ruber: You don’t say? Popple: Yeah. (They got angry and Ruber knocked the desk over) Ruber and Negaduck: Blast good form! (Ruber waves his hook in front of the mates angrily while Negaduck went up to them showing four old teeth mark scratches on his left arm) Ruber: Did Kanta Ogaki and Darkwing Duck show good form when they did this to us?! Negaduck: AND IT HURT, TOO!! Popple: Next time ya want to say "Good form," say it at the right time next time, see?! (Megavolt and Quackerjack tried to calm them down in an apologetic way) Megavolt: Understood. Quackerjack: Aw, Captain, Admiral. (He chuckles nervously a bit) Quackerjack: Kanta and Darkwing cutting the captain’s hand off, getting the admiral’s arm injured, and the assistant captain almost eaten were only a couple of childish pranks. (He pulls his Mr. Banana Brain doll out) Quackerjack: (In high-pitched voice) In fact, they did it to save their friend and Darkwing's daughter from you, Lou. Zedd: (Punching Quackerjack) Don’t make it worse! Ruber: Yeah, well, those brats then threw my hand to that spirit, No-Face! Negaduck: And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing scarred my arm, due to those brats kicking me down to him, and bit mine and Ruber's pet, Petey Piranha! Popple: Along with nearly being swallowed alive when I slipped and fell because of Negaduck! Ruber: And ever since then, that accursed beast, not to be confused with Petey Piranha, liked the taste of me, Negaduck, and our pet so well, he’s been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me mostly. (As he and Negaduck ranted about this, Negaduck took off his cape and hat and walked around. Puppetmon tried to seat Negaduck in a chair and cover him with a blanket, but he kept missing. Finally, when Ruber and Negaduck finished, Puppetmon seated Negaduck in the chair and covered him in the blanket) Puppetmon: And he would’ve had you, the admiral, assistant captain, and Petey by now, Captain. Megavolt: If he hadn’t swallowed the alarm clock. Meowth: But when he is now near, he’ll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As he said “Tick-tock, tick-tocking” while Puppetmon starting to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. Negaduck, Zedd, and the mates got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while Ruber and Popple got a fearful look on their faces. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, a spirit emerged, looking up at Ruber and Negaduck. The spirit is an all-black creature wearing a white Kabuki mask with small black oval-shaped eyes, red small markings over, and underneath the eyes. That is No-Face, the said spirit that is after Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and Petey Piranha because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for Ruber and Negaduck. As the captain and assistant captain shook in fear, No-Face licked his lips hungrily while drooling) Ruber: Guys.... Popple: GUYS!!!! (Popple jumped and cowered behind the mates along with Ruber, knocking Negaduck down off the chair) Negaduck: Hey! Ruber: Save us! Popple: Don’t let him get us! Ruber and Popple: We beg of you! (Zedd, while rolling his eyes, Negaduck, also rolling his eyes, and the mates went up the railing) Zedd: Now listen up, you! Negaduck: You should be ashamed of yourself! Megavolt: Yeeeeeah! Meowth: Who do you think you are scaring our captain and assistant captain? Bushroot: There’ll be no handouts today! Liquidator: Yeah, beat it! Jessie and James: Please? (No-Face then begged like a dog. Negaduck, Zedd, and the mates then shouted things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” and No-Face glared at them and swam away. Cowering behind a chair, Ruber and Popple took a peek) Ruber and Popple: Is he gone? Puppetmon: Yeah, guys. Negaduck: All clear. Liquidator: Nothing to worry about. (Ruber comes out of hiding along with Popple, but Ruber is still shaking in fear) Ruber: But guys, me and Popple can’t stand it anymore! We can’t! (Megavolt and Quackerjack calmed him down as they seated him and Negaduck in two chairs, again in Negaduck's case, and covered them in two blankets, also again in Negaduck's case) Megavolt: Now, relax, Captain. What you need is a shave. (Quackerjack then wrapped two towels around Ruber and Negaduck’s head respectively) Quackerjack: A nice clean shave. (As Ruber calmed down underneath the towel, he and Negaduck fell asleep) Zedd: You two are seriously gonna shave him? (Instead of answering, Megavolt and Quackerjack then started singing while Zedd and Popple walked away) Popple: I’m going to get a drink. Zedd: Right behind you. Megavolt and Quackerjack: Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-sailin’ over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Megavolt and Quackerjack are singing, two seagulls were flying by, when they noticed Ruber and Negaduck’s towel-wrapped heads, and thinking they're nests, they laid on their own. After they landed on the towel, Megavolt and Quackerjack stopped singing when Bushroot spoke up upon noticing the seagull along with the other mates) Bushroot: Uh, Megavolt, Quackerjack? Megavolt: (To Bushroot) Not now. (To Ruber and Negaduck) Captain, Admiral, we just can’t help but notice. Quackerjack: (Agreeing) You’re not your usual jolly self lately. (He and Megavolt then covered the seagulls’ butts and tails with shaving cream, thinking it’s Ruber and Negaduck’s shadowed faces. Liquidator tried to explain what’s going on) Liquidator: Guys, you’re actually…. Quackerjack: Not now. (He then took a shaver and started singing as Mr. Banana Brain) Quackerjack: (In high-pitched voice) Give me a career As a buccaneer.... (As he prepared the shaver, Quackerjack suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him and the mates to do about leaving Neverland, stopped singing and spoke up in his high-pitched voice) Quackerjack: (In high-pitched voice) Now's your chance to tell them, Tim. (In normal voice) Good idea, Mr. Banana Brain. (To Ruber and Negaduck) And the crew’s getting really impatient, Captain and Admiral. Megavolt: That is, what’s left of them. (Megavolt then shaved the seagulls’ butts and tails clean of their feathers with Quackerjack's help. Annoyed by Megavolt and Quackerjack’s idiotic method of shaving the seagulls instead of Ruber and Negaduck’s shadowed faces, the mates tried to speak up again) Mates except Megavolt and Quackerjack: Guys, you’re shaving the…! Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Getting angry and annoyed) Not now! (The two calmed down and spoke to Ruber and Negaduck again) Quackerjack: And Mr. Banana Brain here wants to ask you this one question; (In high-pitched voice) So why don’t we just sail away, Jay? Megavolt: Leave Neverland and forget Kanta Ogaki and his friends? (Megavolt and Quackerjack then rubbed aftershave on their hands and patted the seagulls’ butts with it. After they were done, the seagulls bolted awake and after seeing their naked butts and tails, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Megavolt: Oh, come on, Captain. Don’t cry. Quackerjack: (In normal voice) And don't yell at us, Admiral. Megavolt: We’ll be more happier after that. Quackerjack: Not to mention a whole lot healthier. (Megavolt and Quackerjack then puts some shaving powder on their hands and begins to pat their hands in the air while they were about to sing) Mates except Megavolt and Quackerjack: GUYS!!!! Megavolt and Quackerjack: WHAT?! (Megavolt and Quackerjack noticed the seagulls are gone) Megavolt and Quackerjack: Captain, Admiral?! Megavolt: Oh my gosh!! We never shaved them this close before! Quackerjack: (Points at Megavolt) You did most of the shaving, Sparky! Megavolt: (Angrily) Don't call me "Sparky!" Puppetmon: Well, if you had payed attention.... Megavolt: Shut up and look around for their heads! (As Megavolt and Quackerjack crawled on the floor, searching for the heads, their backs picked up the chairs and the rocking made the towels fall off of Ruber and Negaduck’s heads. They woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, they noticed Megavolt and Quackerjack, searching around like idiots, and got annoyed and angry) Ruber and Negaduck: Get up, you idiots! (Megavolt and Quackerjack bolted to their feet, knocking Ruber, Negaduck, and the chairs aside. The mates noticed and they, except Megavolt and Quackerjack, got shocked) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sirs! (They heard the chairs crash down on the deck and noticed Ruber, Negaduck, and the chairs landed on the other side where Zedd, Popple, and the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when the mates arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain and admiral. Zedd and Popple, however, had a feeling something happened) Vicious: What’s going on? Brer Bear: And why did the captain and admiral fall down and go boom? Drake: We told you to tell them and Popple about us leaving now! Popple: (Confused) Tell us what? Puppetmon: Well, it’s hard to explain.... (Megavolt and Quackerjack went up to a dizzy Ruber and Negaduck, thinking they found their heads) Megavolt: They’re fine! Quackerjack: Good as new! (He and Megavolt grabbed Ruber and Negaduck’s faces respectively when the captain and admiral snapped out of their dizzyness, got up, took the blankets off, and grabbed Megavolt and Quackerjack respectively, making the crew shocked) Ruber and Negaduck: (To Megavolt and Quackerjack) You brainless idiots! (Ruber and Negaduck were about to punch them when the crew screamed out at him to stop while Popple was surprised) Bushroot: Chill, Captain, Admiral! (Ruber and Negaduck stopped and got confused) Ruber: What? (Ruber and Negaduck then dropped Megavolt and Quackerjack) Negaduck: Just what’s going on here? Popple: What do you mean “Tell us?” Jenner: Let’s just say we want to leave Neverland! (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple got confused) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: What? Meowth: You heard him! Ratigan: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Jenner: They have a point. (Among the crew, a male mouse with light brown fur, a red nose, wrinkled black whiskers, bloodshot eyes, and wearing an old dark brown top hat with a black ribbon, a burgundy long-sleeved sweater with the sleeves draping over his hands, black pants, and brown shoes, is drinking a lot of alcoholic beer in his mug. He is Bartholomew, the alcoholic drunk member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Jenner. Ruber and Negaduck then got sarcastic) Ruber: (Sarcastically) Very well. If that’s your decision. Negaduck: (Sarcastically) If that’s what you want. (Puppetmon hands Negaduck his cape and hat and Negaduck accepted them and puts them on) Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) Zedd: What’s wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. Zedd then calmed down and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple spoke up in a positive way) Negaduck: If you help us kill Kanta Ogaki's group.... Ruber: We shall reward you with treasure. All you have to do is do what we say. Screweyes: (Skeptically) Really? Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Really. Krang: Let’s just sail away for all I care. Shredder: Exactly. Ruber: Really? Negaduck: Let’s just say we have a plan. Crew except Bartholomew: (Confused) A plan? Liquidator: Me and the other mates were told of this plan. Mates except Liquidator: (Agreeing) Yeah. Megavolt: Tell them. Ruber: Negaduck and I plan to kidnap Therru and Arren of the Dragon Clan and persuade them into telling us where Kanta Ogaki's group’s hideout is. (The crew is now starting to become convinced by the plan) Negaduck: And when we find out, we’ll maroon the two Dragon Clan members, find those brats, and kill them and their friends. Ruber and Negaduck: And as we promise, we’ll leave Neverland for good! (The crew cheered. After Ruber took a Napoleon Bonaparte-like hat from Puppetmon and putting it on, he and Negaduck then started singing) Ruber: From the brains That brought you The Cannibal Cove Caper Negaduck: The heads that made headlines Throughout all of Neverland newspapers Ruber: And wondrous things like The Mermaid Lagoon job That cunning display That made Neverlanders sob Negaduck: Now comes the real tour de force Ruber: Tricky and wicked of course (Bartholomew took another beer bottle and while refilling repeatedly, drank it all up from his mug) Ruber and Negaduck: Our earlier crimes Were fine for our times But now we’re at it again An even grimmer plot Has been simmering In our great criminal brains Crew: Even meaner You mean it Worse than the widows and orphans You drowned You’re the best of the worst around Oh Ruber Oh Negaduck The rest fall behind To Ruber To Negaduck Neverland’s greatest criminal minds (Then Negaduck played on a harp with Ruber standing next to him) Ruber: Thank you, thank you. But it hasn’t all been champagne and caviar. Negaduck: Yes. We’ve had our share of adversity. Ruber: Thanks to those miserable second-rate brats, Kanta Ogaki's group! (They leered at the pictures of Kanta's group on the wall, covered with darts) Crew: Boo! Negaduck: (Fake sobbing) For years, those insufferable brats has interfered with our plans. And we haven’t had a moment’s piece of mind. Crew: Aw…. (Bartholomew then briefly sobbed uncontrollably a little) Ruber: But all of that’s in the past! Negaduck: This time, nothing, not even Kanta Ogaki's group, can stop us! Ruber and Negaduck: All will bow down before us! Crew: Oh Ruber Oh Negaduck You’re tops and that’s that To Ruber To Negaduck (Then all of a sudden, Bartholomew finally sang out loud drunkenly) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To the greatest Redfish, Negafish, and Big Mouth (He hiccups. Suddenly, Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple spits their wine they were drinking in horror on what Bartholomew said. Even the crew was shocked) Rocksteady: Uh-oh. His loss. (Ruber and Negaduck then turned to Bartholomew in anger and got up to him) Negaduck: What was that you said?! (Bartholomew hiccups again) Ruber: What did you call us?! (Popple and the pirates tried to stand up for Bartholomew) Brer Fox: He didn’t mean it, Captain Ruber and Admiral Negaduck! Popple: It was just the slip of his tongue, even though I don't like the ins.... (Ignoring them, Ruber savagely grabs Bartholomew by the neck rim of his shirt while he and Negaduck yelled at him) Ruber: I AM NOT ''A REDFISH!! Negaduck: AND I’M ESPECIALLY ''NOT A NEGAFISH!! Dimentio: (To Ruber and Negaduck) Course you’re not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Bleck: You’re great pirates. Bebop: Yeah. (Snorts) Great pirates! Popple: Even though I'm also the great Shadow Thief, I think you should spare Bartholomew. Ruber and Negaduck: Silence! (Negaduck sets up the plank and Ruber hangs Bartholomew on the edge by his back neck rim as the crew watched) Ruber: Oh, my dear Bartholomew. I’m afraid you have gone and upset us. (Negaduck pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Negaduck: You know what happens when someone upsets me, Popple, or Ruber, right? (The crew got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Bartholomew. Negaduck rang the bell and a giant creature slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Bartholomew and eat him. The creature is a baby green anthro Piranha Plant with a green stalk, two green stalk legs, two green leaves for arms, a red and white polka dotted head with big green lips, sharp teeth, and fiery red and yellow petals, and wearing a red and white polka dotted diaper. He is Petey Piranha, Ruber and Negaduck's pet) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Oh Ruber Oh Negaduck You’re tops and that’s that (He hiccups) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) Oops! Oh, dear. (He resumed singing as Petey picked him up over his mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and Negaduck whistled calmly and Ruber puffing his cigar) Bartholomew: (Drunkenly) To Ruber To Negaduck To Ruber To Negaduck Neverland’s greateeeeeest…. (Then with a gulp off-screen, Petey ate Bartholomew and licked his lips. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as Ruber and Negaduck petted their pet (Imagine the bumbling crew members giving the shocked expression Spongebob and Patrick made after their Krabby Patty Car got eaten by the frogfish and then the frogfish getting eaten by the giant eel from “The Spongebob Squarepants Movie”)) Ruber: (Baby talk) Oh, Petey, my precious, my baby. Negaduck: (Baby talk) Did Daddy’s sweet beast enjoy his tasty treat? (Petey replied with a burp and left. Ruber and Negaduck then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to their crew) Ruber: We expect there will be no interruptions. Negaduck: Now, as we were singing.... (He motioned the bell briefly and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain and admiral) Crew: Even louder We’ll shout it No one can doubt What we know you can do You’re more evil than even you (Brer Fox suddenly stopped singing and dancing upon noticing something in the sky and went up to the crow’s nest) Crew: Oh Ruber Oh Negaduck You’re one of a kind To Ruber To Negaduck Neverland’s greatest criminal miiiiiiinds (As the song concludes, Brer Fox suddenly shouted and got Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the crew’s attention) Brer Fox: Kanta Ogaki's group, ahoy! (Hearing him, Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and the crew got surprised) Ruber: What?! Popple: Fire away! Brer Fox: Three points off the starboard bow! (Ruber pulls his telescope out and looked to see Kanta's group and the Tamer Fairies flying towards Neverland from afar, and they have Elise and Sonic's groups, the Eds, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, Jin, Peng, Mei, and Yuki flying next to them) Ruber: My gosh, it is Kanta Ogaki's group! (He hands Negaduck the telescope and Negaduck saw them too) Negaduck: Heading this way with some more bratty kids and a little cur. (He and Ruber turned to their crew) Ruber and Negaduck: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! Popple: You heard them! (The crew scattered into their battle positions, with Ratigan and Drake using their own mechanical wrist devices to instantly change into their own new attires. Ratigan's new attire is a jet black helmet-like mask with a deep yellow zigzagged stripe on the forehead, three bones, one tied to the forehead and two dangling from a rope on either side of the mask, glowing gold yellow eyes, complete with green bags underneath, a small, tan, rectangular nose, thick red eyebrows that appear dark, red lips, and sharp fangs, a jet black jumpsuit with fiery red lines on the sides, a red cape, jet black gloves with sharp claws, and jet black boots with sharp claws, and a black armored rat tail sticking out of his rear. This is his alter ego, the Phantom Mouse. And Drake's new attire is a a light purple and yellow patterned helmet-like mask that resembles Majora’s Mask, a blackish red cape, a blackish purple long-sleeved jumpsuit with yellow, red, and green line designs on the side, dark orange gloves, and dark red boots. This is his alter ego, the Penguin Yokai. Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple turned to the mates in excitement) Ruber: We got them this time, guys! Zedd: Indeed! (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple turned to the Penguin Yokai and Phantom Mouse as they prepared a huge cannon) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Man the Long Tom! (They turned to the mates again) Ruber: We’ve waited years for this! Jessie: That’s not counting the holidays, either. James: Such as Christmas? Meowth: Or Halloween? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple turned to the Penguin Yokai and Phantom Mouse again) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Mates: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (Ruber looked through his telescope again to see Kanta's group and the Digidestined Fairies up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Neverland) Ruber: What a sight! We’ll pot them like sitting ducks! Negaduck: Indeed. (They call out to the crew) Ruber: Alright! Range 42! Megavolt: Range 42! Negaduck: Elevation 65! Megavolt: Elevation 65! Bushroot: (To Megavolt) Stop repeating them. (He resumed his commands with Ruber and Negaduck) Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: Three degrees west! Megavolt: Three degrees west! Quackerjack: (Through gritted teeth) They said stop repeating them, Sparky! Megavolt: (Annoyed, through gritted teeth) Don't call me "Sparky!" Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple: (Ignoring them) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, the mates covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) Coming up: Kanta's group and their friends meet the Lost Kids and Pokemon and after Rika tried to kill Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi, she’ll face the consequences. Then afterwards, Kanta and his friends, including their London friends, surprise Elise, Satsuki, Morgana, and Yi with a welcome gift in the form of a cottage for them to sleep in next door to their hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies